


Sweet and Wonderful.

by jerk3max



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerk3max/pseuds/jerk3max
Summary: Together, they wanted to try something different.They had set up a joint Grindr, saying their names are James Small and Charlie Lamont, using a shirtless picture of the two of them as their icon.They wrote they were looking to be submissives to two men of similar ages, and then they waited.





	Sweet and Wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is self indulgent. and also im gay and love men.
> 
> Travis has a bear/lumberjack build, and Adam is a wolf/jock. if you dont know your gay terminology then i dont know what to tell you, to be honest. this is a gay mans fanfic.
> 
> song title is from marvin gaye's lets get it on. because of course.

Together, they wanted to try something different.

 

They had set up a joint Grindr, saying their names are _James Small_ and _Charlie Lamont_ , and using a shirtless picture of the two of them as their icon. They wrote they were looking to be submissives to two men of similar ages, and then they waited.

 

It was a long vetting process of trying to find another perfect couple to meet with.

 

Eventually, they get a message from two men looking for something similar, and Link sends a screenshot of the profile over to Rhett.

 

Rhett sends a quick thumbs up emoji back, and Link smiles and happily types out a reply to the two gentlemen. He quickly gathers he’s talking to a man named Travis, the more stout of the two men in the pictures. Link compliments his incredible beard and he replies it’s not the only incredible thing about him.

 

Link spends the evening talking to Travis, finding out his partner- the taller, more muscular of the two- is named Adam and how he suggested the idea. Link asks if he actually wants to do this, and Travis replies that Link has been the first interesting person they’ve talked to thus far.

 

Link feels an embarrassing swell of pride and quickly sends a kissy-face emoji, and asks if Travis and Adam want to see any pictures. He’s already posing with Rhett as Travis replies with an enthusiastic _‘Yes please!’_ , and together they send over a cute yet tight-shirted selfie.

 

Travis replies instantly with a picture of himself and Adam, clearly cuddling on their couch in loose shirts. Link can’t help but to respond with all the different heart emojis before asking if they’d like to meet up for coffee.

 

They organise their lunch date for a week's time and wish eachother goodnight, and Rhett gives Link’s head a quick kiss.

 

“You think these are the guys?” Rhett asks.

 

“For sure,” Link replies, “They’re both so good looking, how do they get anything done?”

 

Rhett laughs, “You’re a strange man, Link.”

 

* * *

 

 

They meet in a small downtown coffee shop, and Travis pays for everyone’s drinks. They both look exactly like their profile picture and upclose, Link can see Travis’ tongue piercing.

 

They soon find out that the couple are both charming and courteous people, and Rhett holds Link's hand under the coffee table as he asks I'd they would like to come back to their house at some point. Adam grins, and Travis says they would love to.

 

Guiding them back to their house, Link slides his hand onto Rhett's thigh and gives it a gentle squeeze.

 

“Are you nervous?” Link asks, and Rhett shrugs.

 

“I'm excited,” Rhett says, “Do you want Adam or Travis?”

 

“Adam, you know I have a thing for muscles,” Link says, “Are you sure you're not nervous? You don't usually sub.”

 

“I have safewords, I'm a big boy,” Rhett smiles. He clears his throat and shrugs again, “I guess I am a little bit, it's weird.”

 

“Travis seems like a good ol’ cuddle bug, you'll be fine,” Link smiles, “And I'll be right there with you!”

 

Rhett laughs softly, “Okay, we have enough fleets left, right?”

 

“Yep, checked this morning. We're good to go,” Link hums, leaning back in his seat, “I can't wait, this is gonna be awesome.”

 

Rhett laughs again and he lets Link talk vividly about his fantasies, rolling his eyes and making sure Adam’s car is still visible in his mirrors.

 

They pull onto their drive and Adam pulls up beside him, and they share brief excited glances before hopping out of their cars. Link is practically eating Adam with his eyes.

 

Rhett leads them both inside and Adam kisses Link feverishly, and Rhett flushes bright red as Travis steps closer. He places his hands on his chest and ducks away from his kiss.

 

“Let me get ready first, please?” He hums, and Travis gives him a smile so gentle he can practical feel himself melting. “Our bedroom is this way, um... Sir.”

 

Travis smiles wider, and Rhett shudders with excitement.

 

Link pulls away briefly to follow Rhett and Travis to their room, and gives him another deep parting kiss as they leave to get ready.

 

“Travis is really cute,” Rhett whispers, and Link giggles at his blush.

 

“Let’s not keep them waiting then, huh?” Link says, stripping down to his briefs. Rhett follows suit and leaves himself in his jockstrap, and Link gives him a goofy wolf whistle.

 

They leave the bathroom ten minutes later, and Rhett’s trembling with anticipation.

 

Travis stands as they enter, and Rhett blushes as he walks over. He’s shorter than Rhett, but his stance is still powerful and commanding, and Rhett whimpers as Travis draws his hand over his chest.

 

“Do you shave?” Travis asks, and Rhett blushes an even deeper shade of red.

 

“No, sir. I wax, but, uh… But not my chest,” Rhett says, and Travis looks up with a small glint in his eyes.

 

Travis turns to Link and gives him a smile, “Charlie, could you fetch us some shaving supplies? I think it’s time we got James nice and smooth.”

 

He leads Rhett over to the bed and lays him down, and Rhett can distantly hear Link in the bathroom. Adam sits close by and runs his fingers through Rhett’s hair, and Rhett feels himself relax into his soothing touch.

 

“Now, James,” Travis starts, and Rhett shakes his head quickly.

 

“It’s Rhett,” Rhett says, “You can call me Rhett, now, I don’t want to hide my name from you, sir.”

 

Travis nods and strokes Rhett’s cheek, “Okay, _Rhett_ , I want you to be very vocal tonight, okay? We want to make you feel good, understand?”

 

Rhett nods softly, “Yes sirs.” He lifts his head slightly to silently invite Travis down for a kiss, and he smiles as their lips briefly touch.

 

They pull away and Link is beside the bed again, holding a small basin and carrying a towel and a razor. He sets them down on the bed and passes Travis the shaving cream, and Travis gives him another big smile.

 

“Charlie, will you sit behind Rhett and give him some support?” Travis asks, watching as Link excitedly crawls to sit behind Rhett. Adam kisses his cheek and leans beside him, and Travis gives his arm a gentle rub, “Good boy, keep Rhett comfortable, okay?”

 

Link nods and runs his hands over Rhett’s shoulders, feeling his tension melt away as Travis wets his hands and runs them along Rhett’s chest. Rhett’s breathing hitches as Travis applies the cold shaving foam, and he looks up at Travis meekly as he spreads it across his pecs and down his stomach.

 

Rhett feels Adam’s calloused hand gently stroke his hair as he watches Travis wet the safety razor, tapping it with a loud /clink against the edge of the basin. He shudders at the feel of the blade against his skin, and he remains as still as he can as Travis draws the razor up his chest in a neat line. Rhett lifts his arms to hold Link’s hands as Travis continues, his hand firmly holding Rhett’s hip to keep him in place.

 

“Half way,” Travis hums, and Rhett nods briefly. “You’re doing so well, Rhett.”

 

Rhett blushes and looks away, and Link squeezes his hands.

 

“You too, Charlie,” Adam hums, making Link blush and smile weakly, “You’re being so good for us.”

 

Rhett curls his toes and brings his legs together as Travis gently shaves his happy trail, and Travis draws his thumb in soothing circles against Rhett's him as he shaves around his nipple. Rhett watches as Travis drops the razor into the basin and washes his hands, and he shudders softly as Adam draws the towel along his now smooth chest. Travis moves the basin to the nightstand and crawls between Rhett's legs.

 

He draws his still wet hands along Rhett's sides, and Rhett moans as he leans over and kisses Rhett deeply. Rhett opens his mouth and lets Travis take the lead, and he hears Link moan too from somewhere above him.

 

Rhett sits up and grabs onto Travis’ shirt, quickly tugging open the buttons and kissing Travis feverishly. He lets Travis’ tongue into his mouth again and moans at the contact.

 

He pushes Travis’ shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor, and he sits back to admire his body.

 

“I like your tattoos,” Rhett says, and Travis chuckles softly.

 

“Thank you,” He hums, “Lay back down, baby, lemme take the lead.” Rhett nods wordlessly and lets Travis lay him down, spreading his legs so Travis can crawl between them. “Where are your condoms?”

 

Rhett quickly points to their bedside cabinet, “Top drawer, sir, there's flavoured ones too.”

 

Travis smiles and pulls out a handful, tossing them onto the bed between Rhett and Link. He holds the bottle of lube up in front of Rhett, and Rhett shudders and swallows back a moan.

 

Link hastily grabs a condom and pulls it open, rolling it down Adam’s shaft. Adam tugs his t-shirt off and drops it to the floor, and Link's hands roam his toned stomach as he strokes Adam to full hardness.

 

Rhett blushes as he feels Travis’ hands ghost his thighs, and he quickly turns to look up at him again.

 

“Don't be embarrassed, it's a nice view, huh?” Travis smiles, and Rhett laughs a little and nods, “Can I take your jockstrap off?”

 

Rhett blushes a deeper shade of red and the blush spreads to his chest. He nods and bites his lip as Travis gently takes it off, and Travis makes quick work of his own trousers too.

 

Travis strokes Rhett slowly, and Rhett blushes and tips his head back against the mattress. Travis easily works him to full hardness and Rhett grabs onto the sheets as Travis rolls a condom onto him and takes him into his mouth.

 

He moans softly as Travis bobs his head, and he barely manages to stifle an embarrassing squeak as he feels Travis’ tongue piercing along his shaft. Travis sits back with a loud _pop_ and Rhett blushes deeper as he makes eye contact.

 

“I wanna get you ready for me, do you want that?” Travis asks, still stroking Rhett and ghosting his hand along Rhett's ass. “Tell me you do.”

 

“I want it, sir,” Rhett breathes, hearing Adam and Link moan as they watch too, “I want you to fuck me.”

 

Travis beams and sits back, squeezing lube onto his palm and spreading it to his fingers. He strokes Rhett’s cock again as he draws his fingers around Rhett’s hole. Rhett hisses at the cold and lets out a soft laugh at himself.

 

“Ready?” Travis asks, pushing his middle finger forward.

 

“Yes, sir,” Rhett breathes, holding on to his own thigh as Travis eases into him. He hears Link moan again and briefly catches his gaze, seeing the all too familiar glint in his eyes as Adam works Link open with his fingers.

 

Travis takes Rhett into his mouth again and gently thrusts his finger forward, and Rhett can’t help but to let out a whimper as Travis easily slips a second finger into him. He shakily lifts his hand and runs his fingers through Travis’ hair, and he hears Travis let out a gentle moan too.

 

Rhett tips his head back against the mattress and watches Link, arms holding himself up and sweat running down his cheeks as Adam pushes into him. He rocks back eagerly and his mouth gapes open, eyelids fluttering closed in silent bliss as Adam grabs his hips and fucks him slowly. It’s an incredible sight, watching Link start to shudder and his lips tremble with silent moans as he drops onto his elbows and curves his back, rolling back onto Adam to take every inch of him. Link is practically drooling.

 

Travis easily regains Rhett’s attention as he pushes a third finger into his hole, and Rhett shudders as Travis massages over his prostate. Travis smirks around Rhett’s cock and pulls off again, and Rhett’s breath hitches in his throat as Travis removes his fingers and leans over him to grab a condom.

 

“Put it on me,” Travis hums, and Rhett scrambles to sit up. “Slow down, champ, we have all night,” He laughs, gently, and Rhett smiles too.

 

“I’m excited, I can’t wait,” Rhett mumbles, tearing into the condom and squeezing lube into it, “You’re huge, man, you’re gonna make my whole week.”

 

Travis laughs, heartily, “Only your week, huh?” He runs his big hand through Rhett’s hair and Rhett rolls the condom down onto him, giving him a few strokes and stifling a moan at how hard he is. Rhett feels an odd sense of pride.

 

He squeezes more lube onto Travis and lays back down, spreading his legs so Travis can crawl between them. Travis lines himself up and Rhett grabs the bedsheets, moaning loudly as Travis easily sheathes himself inside Rhett. Rhett tips his head back and Travis grabs his hips, and Rhett can only whimper as Travis thrusts into him.

 

Rhett jumps softly as Link grabs his wrist, and Rhett blushes as he sees Link, lip between his teeth and glasses slipping down his nose. Rhett wriggles free and interlocks their hands instead, and Link gives him a thankful smile.

 

“Why don’t you make-out?” Adam says, gruffly, and Link laughs gently and leans closer to Rhett. Rhett lets go of his hand and holds the back of Link’s neck, moaning as Link opens his mouth and allows Rhett’s tongue in.

 

Link pulls away as Adam thrusts faster, rocking him forwards with each harsh movement. Rhett keeps his hand in Link's hair and Link squeezes his arm softly. Link moans louder as Adam touches him, and Rhett’s breath hitches in his throat as Travis touches him too.

 

Rhett bucks his hips and grips onto the bedsheets and Travis easily works him, and Rhett squeezes his eyes shut as Travis draws his thumb over his leaking head. He feels so full with Travis inside him, and he focuses on the feeling as Travis thrusts slow, and deep. It's overwhelming, as Travis slowly touches him again, wave after wave of pleasure and Link's hand gripping his bicep is the only thing keeping him grounded. Travis leans over and bites onto Rhett's collarbone, and Rhett comes.

 

He lets out an embarrassing moan and whimper, and Travis continues to stroke him, and he brings his knees together as he grows more sensitive. He lets out keening whines as Travis plays with his oversensitive cock, and Travis only sits back once Rhett is panting.

 

Travis takes off their condoms and ties them quickly, and Rhett quickly tries to regain his breath.

 

Rhett wriggles his arm away from Link and roughly tugs Travis down for a hug.

 

They watch, breathless, as Adam works Link to orgasm, Link's body tensing as he comes over the sheets. He quickly rocks back harder onto Adam, and a satisfied grin breaks out across his face as Adam moans and comes too.

 

Link flops down on the bed and pushes his glasses up his nose, and Adam gets up off the bed to toss the condoms and get a washcloth.

 

Travis kisses Rhett's cheek and rubs his arm softly, “You don't usually bottom, do you?”

 

Rhett shakes his head and blushes softly.

 

Travis smiles, “You did great, did you have fun?”

 

Rhett nods, and Travis gives him another small kiss. Travis grabs his shirt off the floor and passes it to Rhett, who slips it on graciously. It hangs off his skinnier frame and Travis lets him button it up.

 

“Charlie, what do you guys usually do for aftercare?” Travis asks, watching as Adam washes him with a damp washcloth.

 

“Hot chocolate and movies in bed,” Link says, stretching his arms, “Nothing scary or I _will_ kick you out butt nekkid into the street.”

 

“He's not joking,” Rhett laughs, softly.

 

Adam laughs and passes Link his laptop, and Link points to the duvet balled up on the floor. Adam rolls his eyes jokingly and waits for Travis and Rhett to sit up against the pillows with Link before throwing the cover over all of them. He squishes himself in beside Link and wraps his arm around Link's shoulders.

 

Rhett curls closer to Travis in search of comfort and he sighs gently as Travis obliges, rubbing his arm gently.

 

Link sets the laptop in the centre and lets Adam pick the movie, and Rhett quietly says he bets Link will be asleep before the movie finishes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> the mcelroy brothers are NOT experts, and their advice should never be followed. travis insists hes a sexpert, but if theres a degree on his wall, i havent seen it. 
> 
>  
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated!  
> just dont tell me how to jerked off to this fic, i dont need to know. just say "nice fic" or something instead, im begging you.
> 
> have a good day/night wherever you are!


End file.
